


One Night

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: comment-fics [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ancient Elves (Dragon Age), Arlathan (Dragon Age), Bisexual Solas (Dragon Age), Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, Elven Parties, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Pre-Threesome, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: A party and an planned seduction
Relationships: Dirthamen & Falon'Din (Dragon Age), Fen'Harel | Solas/Dirthamen/Falon'Din
Series: comment-fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/769110
Kudos: 4





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the slashthedrabble lj comm prompt 512 Billy Joel songs. I picked Angry Young Man.

The two figures meet in the shadows of the great ballroom, just beyond the edges of the celebration. (Another fine hunt from Andruil, who revels in the adulations and praise.)

The two Elvehn admire a third, sitting alone, frowning as he sipped his third glass of the evening.

Falon’Din and Dirthamen were of one mind, as they so often were, and with barely a glance between them, they moved toward their goal. Mythal’s cocky young confidante would be a delightful addition to their bedchamber.

They sit on either side of him and mirror smiles when Falon’Din’s questioning hand is accepted.


End file.
